1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a bracket on a computer server for an expansion card.
2. Background Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical computer server rack 10 with blade servers 20 disposed therein. FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of an individual blade server 20. As can be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, the computer servers 20 are thin, and there is very little tolerance between the individual blade servers 20 within the computer server rack 10. Thus, any component disposed on a blade server 20 must fit within strict height constraints.
The strict height constraints greatly limits the ability to incorporate expansion cards without the addition of custom solutions, such as riser cards. FIG. 3 shows an example of a riser card 30 disposed on a motherboard 21 within a blade server 20. In order to incorporate the expansion cards 100 within the height constraints, a male end 31 of riser card 30 plugs into a vertical expansion card socket 23 on the blade server 20. In turn, the expansion card 100 plugs horizontally into a female end 33 of the riser card 30. The riser card 30 thus allows the expansion card 100 to be parallel with the motherboard 21, and to fit within the strict height constraints of the blade server 20.